Captive
by Miss Mione Weasley
Summary: A different ending for SK. Dimitri isn't turned and instead something happens to Rose leaving Dimitri as the distraught one. Dimitri/Rose My version of what should/could have happened at the end of SK. Sorry not a great summary xx :P
1. Scream

A/N: This story begins towards the end of the big fight against the strigoi in the caves near the end of Shadow Kiss.

Disclaimer: (RM = Richelle Mead)

RM: And you would be…

Me: Anastasia, yes.

RM: And you think I should give you the rights to my books so that you can change the end of Shadow Kiss so that Dimitri never becomes strigoi but rather the series happily ends there with all the other plot twists forgotten.

Me: Yesh! Then I want you to give me Dimitri and Christian! Because I know that they are real and you are keeping them hidden somewhere.

RM: But wait, why do you want both Dimitri and Christian? You're not a slash writer are you??!!

Me: One of my best friends, Jess (or JJ according to GG and BB) is the Lissa to my Rose so I get Dimitri and she gets Christian…DUH! And ohmigosh no way would I ever read (let alone write) slash!!!!

RM: Thank God. I hate slash it creeps me out!

Me: And I hope you know that I fully intend to feed both Dimitri and Christian everyday and not poison their water by keeping it in a wine barrel like my friend Rocky did in the FISH MASSACRE of 2009. So, where are you hiding them?

RM: SECURITY!!

Yeah so you see how well that went, I don't own any of these characters or ideas apart from the plot variations etc.

CHAPTER 1

DPOV

My party included Janine Hathaway, Rose's mother, and we were the last group still fighting the strigoi looking for an opening to escape the caves. We needed to get out and fast as I knew there must only be about a half hour until sunset and then we wouldn't be safe until we were back on the grounds of St. Vladimir's. I saw Rose and a few other guardians find a break and start to make their way out through the caves towards the last few turns on their way to the entrance of the cave.

I gave an inaudible sigh of relief as I saw Rose round the last corner knowing that she was only moments away from safety. I on the other hand was in a different situation, I thought as I staked the strigoi in front of me and simultaneously Janine Hathaway dived onto a strigoi and staked him as the body of another guardian fell to the ground. With no more strigoi visible our party took off down the tunnel towards the entrance, everything having happened so fast we couldn't have been further than a few moments behind Rose's group.

As we burst out of the cave and into the forest bathed in early sunset light I noticed the horrified expressions on the faces of the guardians gathered just outside the cave entrance. Their gazes were fixed on something back in the cave behind me and as I turned to discover the cause of their horror I heard it. A scream – so horrible and blood curdling that you could almost feel the terror and danger that the person behind the scream was in without seeing their face or situation.

A scream like that would be enough to unnerve me professionally, to hear such terror and pain for a guardian is a form of torture – it's our job to protect. However professional unnerve and disappointment wasn't what made my blood run cold and my breath catch in my throat. No, what did that was something much more terrible and horrifying on a completely different level – I recognized the voice. Undoubtedly that scream, belonged to Rose.

All these realizations and thoughts of pure horror passed through my mind before I'd even completely turned to face the cave, and as I did a whole new wave of horror washed over me. The sight before me took my breath away completely and not in a good way. If it hadn't been for the steadying hands of several guardians I'm not sure that I would've stayed upright.

Inside the cave a sea of strigoi had gathered, seemingly from nowhere but probably from various tunnels and alcoves of the caves, and at their center covered in blood and being roughly held by 10 strigoi – was Rose. It was my Roza, wearing a look of pure terror as she assessed her situation. A split second later a smirking blonde strigoi pounced on top of her and pulled her down and they disappeared into the horde of strigoi. Of all the horrifying things that I had witnessed and realized in the few minutes leading up to that were nothing compared to what I heard next – Rose's final scream of "DIMITRI" as she was dragged under the multitude of strigoi.

A/N: Next chapter up soon – more reviews = faster update


	2. Idea

A/N: Wow! Thank you for all the reviews – I really appreciated all your kind words. Sorry it took a little while to update but I've had lots of stuff on. Thanks to Nefarious1972, redglasses, Blossoming-Star-At Heaven, VampireBookAddict, Rachael G, neesama and Zoe =] for the wonderful reviews! Xx **This the new chapter and (for Zoe = ] ) I'd just like to add that I have no immediate plans to kill Rose or any other major character in this story! And just to reassure you the next chapter might be Rose POV.**

Disclaimer:

Me: *climbing through a window* Sorry about that Richelle, your security people seemed to think I was some crazy fangirl or something. Now, WHERE IS DIMITRI! (AND CHRISTIAN FOR JESS)????

RM: *presses the button that activates the trapdoor*

Me: *falls through RM's floor*

My second attempt has failed! NO! Yeah as you can see I'm still not the owner of Dimitri or anything else (except the bruises I got when I feel through Richelle Mead's floor). Put never fear I will try again – next chapter.

CHAPTER 2

DPOV

The next thing I knew Janine Hathaway, one of the most professional and least sensitive guardians in a long while – was screaming out her daughters name and struggling in the restraining arms of Alberta.

It was only the steadying hands of the guardians around me became more restricting that I realized that I had taken several running steps back towards the cave in a desperate attempt to get to Rose. "Belikov. It's pointless, she's gone." Stan Alto said to me quietly. Not too quietly though because at the words _she's gone _Janine gave an otherworldly shriek.

I too probably would have reacted to those words had I not already thought them to myself along with many other horrific possibilities and probabilities that only minutes ago I would never have believed could be thought about Rose. I'd assumed she was safe when she'd turned that corner but there must have been strigoi lying in wait, ready to grab them just as they thought they were almost safe and through the worst.

I'd thought everything would be fine, that Rose and I would be fine – it had never crossed my mind that we'd come so close to really being together without lies and secrets just to have it ripped away. To have her ripped away. _You will lose what you value most. _Of course I valued Rose most - I loved her more than anything, more than life itself and now I had nothing.

I tried to comprehend this and a life without my Roza (and failed) as the other guardians led me back to the campus of St. Vladimir's. Janine was still hysterical and I was somewhat catatonic – I couldn't comprehend that Rose was really gone and so I just moved robotically looking at nothing in particular and keeping silent.

The moment we stepped over the invisible line and inside the safety of the barriers surrounding the school, everyone relaxed visibly – excepting of course Rose's mother and myself. We were back at the academy but that didn't change the fact that Rose was one of the lost ones or that the Dragomir Princess was gazing at the group of arrivals, first expectantly and then frantically.

She whispered something to Christian Ozera whom was at her side and soon his gaze too was searching our group for someone that it wasn't going to find. I saw Vasilisa's gaze land on Janine Hathaway standing next to me, she grabbed Christian's hand and started towards us at an almost sprint. Seconds later her and Christian were standing directly in front of Rose's mother and I wearing worried and confused expressions.

" Miss Hathaway, where's Rose? I thought she was with you guys…is there another group coming?" The Princess asked Janine with her voice wavering slightly. We all stood there motionless and silent, Janine and I not knowing what to say and Vasilisa and Christian nervously awaiting our response. I had no idea how to begin to explain, to tell them that Rose was gone and she wasn't coming back – ever.

I could barely say it to myself but somehow I managed to turn to the Princess and say, "She's gone" with as little emotion as possible. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE?!" Vasilisa cried, drawing the attention of several guardians. "Lis –" Christian began but was interrupted by the princess. "What happened?" she said between sobs, looking at me with tears in her eyes.

"She was attacked, we couldn't get to her – she was surrounded by strigoi." Janine answered for me. "Was she dead? Did you even check! What if she's still there and she needs our help!" Vasilisa exclaimed, working herself into hysterics. "There was no way to get to her." I repeated, more to myself than the princess. Thinking of Rose slowly dieing on the floor of that cave was something I couldn't let enter my mind for surely I would be unable to wait until sunrise to try and save her if she was still alive. Which was impossible, I told myself sternly.

"But she could be alive?" the princess asked hopefully. "If she is, she probably won't make it till morning, Lis" Christian added quiet and sympathetically. "She could be unconscious though…which is like sleeping!" she said, her face brightening.

Then she turned and started running towards a section of dorms.

A/N: What did you think? Reviews are love! ;)


	3. Explosion

A/N: Thank you to all my beautiful reviewers! Again I really appreciate it! (I can't believe I have so many!!)

Disclaimer:

RM: *on the phone* Yes, thank you for adding that extra security. I especially enjoy the castle dungeon theme of traps!

Me: *soaking wet and panting* WOW! Richelle, did you know that that button on your desk opened up a gigantic hole in your floor? Seriously – that thing must be bad OH&S!

RM: How. Did. You. Get. In. Here.

Me. I. Swam. In. The. Moat. And. Can. I. Just. Mention. That. Your. Alligators. Are. Not. Friendly. Also. Why. Are. We. Talking. Like. This.

RM: Why won't you give up? I mean look at yourself! You swam through an actual medieval moat full of alligators!

Me: I'd do anything for Dimitri…*sighs longingly*

RM: Oh well ummm

Me: I'd even stop giving Pudge peanut butter sandwiches.

RM: Who/what is Pudge?

Me: Pudge is a fish - he controls the weather! Now about Dimitri…

RM: *presses another button on her desk*

Me: *is shot out of a cannon*

Again I don't own anything! Except for the scorched clothes from when I was shot from RM's cannon (didn't think she had it in her).

CHAPTER 3

LPOV

As soon as I heard that Rose could be unconscious I immediately thought of Adrian. If he could walk in Rose's dreams then maybe we'd know that she was okay and where she was. Rose couldn't be dead – I wouldn't let her be. Without her I don't know what I'd do, who would protect me and help me when the darkness got bad again?

I pushed all those thoughts out of my mind though as I ran faster towards Adrian's room. I could hear shouts from Christian and Guardians Hathaway and Belikov – asking me what was wrong and where the heck I was going (that was Christian). Moments later I was out of breath and standing outside Adrian's room. Once I'd caught my breath I started pounding on the door and screaming out for Adrian to open it.

"Adrian! Open this door – NOW!" I yelled over and over until I heard shuffling from inside the room. The lock clicked opened and the door was pulled open slowly. "What the hell?" Adrian asked angrily and it was clear that he'd been drinking.

"Visit Rose's dream." I ordered as Christian, Guardian Hathaway and Guardian Belikov finally caught up and came up behind me. "What? Why? She hates it when I do that." Adrian replied looking at me like I'd just grown a third eye or something. "Rose didn't come back." I answered softly dropping my attitude.

"You mean she's…" Adrian started but I interrupted him. "She might be unconscious and I need you to try and reach her in her dreams so that we know she's okay and where she is." I said as the tears that had been building up in my eyes threatened to fall.

Christian came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist reassuringly as Adrian motioned for us to follow him into his room. "I'll try" was all Adrian said as he lay down on a couch in the center of the room and closed his eyes – an expression of concentration written across his features.

The Guardians, Christian and I sat opposite him – studying him intensely. After several long minutes his expression changed to one of annoyance and he opened his eyes. Adrian sat up slowly and turned until he was looking at us all directly and said, "I can't".

That was when Guardian Belikov exploded.

A/N: Sorry its so short I'm writing the next one like right now – just thought you'd want something to tide you over. Don't blame me – my science teacher gave me an assessment task which is taking up all my time


	4. Blood

A/N: My gosh it feels like so long since I've updated! I'm really sorry but I've had loads of homework and I'm blowing more of it off right now to write this! Thank you to all my gorgeous, beautiful, amazing reviewers! I love you all!

Disclaimer: (haha it continues…)

Me: *falls through ceiling and onto floor in front of RM's desk*

RM: Oh no. Seriously – get over it and leave me alone! Vampire Academy is FICTION!

Me: *gasps* don't you know whom the last person to say that was?

RM: Umm no. Who was it?

Me: Bah ha ha. Well she doesn't exist anymore so it doesn't matter.

RM: What do you mean she doesn't exist?

Me: Have you seen The Net – that movie with Sandra Bullock?

RM: Well no, can't say that I have.

Me: You know what? That explains so much. Just joking. So I need to update my request, you see now I need Dimitri (for me), Christian (for Jess) and Adrian (ChellaVamp). So just tell me where the aforementioned guys are and then I'll leave you alone.

RM: Man you really don't give up do you?

Me: Nope. Just ask Rochelle about my Buffy the Vampire Slayer obsession (I can still speak like Kendra the vampyre slayer!).

DPOV

"That is it!" I yelled startling the other occupants of Adrian's dorm room. Accompanying my yell came my fist slamming into the coffee table before me somewhat uncontrollably, as the glass shattered and sliced my hand I felt: nothing. For how can you feel when your heart, soul and love are gone forever?

The room was silent as everyone looked at me warily as if waiting for another outburst, looks filled with sympathy caught my gaze anywhere I looked around the room and it was too much for me to bear. Quietly I turned and left the room hastily with no clear destination in mind.

Moments later I paused in my stride and surveyed my surroundings trying to ascertain where I had ended up. As I peered though the trees and brush around me I was shocked to see a dark shape looming closer to me, I squinted trying to see which fellow guardian's watch I had stumbled upon. Then shock radiated through me as I distinguished one feature of the shadowy figure – glowing blood red eyes. I realized that I had only a split second to decide whether to run or stay and fight, one moment's hesitation and I could be killed in seconds.

The Strigoi approached so fast that it appeared that he was flying rather than walking and in the blink of an eye he was looming before me with a manic expression on his face. Silently he passed me a large yellow envelope and then just as quickly as he'd appeared – he was gone. Once I was certain that he was actually gone and not just hiding or lurking at the periphery of the school grounds I turned my gave to the curious envelope in my hands.

I hastily ripped open the envelope and found a small jewelry box accompanied by a neatly folded note.

_Guardian Belikov,_

A long time ago I made you a promise that I would find you and take the one thing you cared about most. At the time that appeared to be your soul and when I planned the attack on St. Vladimir's that was what I intended on taking from you. However when I saw you and your 'friend' in the cabin it was clear that there was something you valued more than your mortality. But alas my friend, don't fret. Rose and I are becoming quite well acquainted without you. Next time you take something from an Ivashkov think again – and give my wishes to my dearest nephew Adrian. Do not try to find me – it will only result in the death of your beloved Rose.

Yours truly,

Nathaniel Ivashkov

By the time I had finished reading the note and begun opening the box my hands were noticeably shaking and the contents of the small box didn't help.

There lying on a small white satin pillow was a lock of dark brown hair and a chotki covered in blood. My mind was reeling in despair from this as I rushed back the way I had come and burst through Adrian Ivashkov's door for the second time that night. This time though, I was not out for assurances or the use of spirit – I was out for blood.

A/n: This has taken so long to write but I'm back into it know and I won't stop if I can help it. A darker side to Dimitri we see now…love it? Hate it? Wish I'd for once leave a normal disclaimer? TREE! (inside joke). Reviews are love ;)


	5. Box

A/n: Hey guys, thanks for being the most awesome and beautiful reviewers in the whole world!

Disclaimer: (the saga continues)

RM: So let me get this straight you now want basically all four of my lead male characters to give to your friends but you get Dimitri?

Me: Well yeah and I'm going to get my friend J (she's the Lissa to my Rose) to use compulsion on him so that he becomes like the old Dimitri and not like the strigoi one or the stupid new one in Spirit Bound who thinks that "love fades" (grrrr….).

RM: But couldn't you tell that Dimitri still loves Rose when he protected her?

Me: … maybe…

RM: So I have decided to tell you where Dimitri lives. First I have a quest for you, you must travel to Buenos Aires to recover a Romanian relic that will aid Rose in her Strigoi hunting.

ME: *runs to airport*

APOV

I was really worried about Rose, after Dimitri's explosion I had attempted to contact Rose numerous times to no avail. Around me Lissa, Christian and Guardian Hathaway were puzzling over Belikov's explosion which I found amusing – not a single one of them had guessed Rose and Dimitri's more-than-mentor/student-relationship. The way Rose's aura acted around his I guessed immediately and I was surprised that Lissa hadn't realized that something was going on.

As I was pondering this to take my mind off of the horrific events leading to the capture of Rose, Belikov burst through the door in a fury. Like a flash of lightning, Belikov had me pinned against the wall in a vice-like grip. As I began to see dark spots in my periphery vision, Dimitri was suddenly ripped away from me and I could breathe once more.

When my vision cleared I could see a young dhampir around Rose's age was struggling to restrain a fierce looking Guardian Belikov. "Eddie!" exclaimed Lissa from behind Christian; I assumed that he had moved in front of her during Belikov's attack. "I was just standing in the courtyard and Guardian Belikov came running past me looking like he was going to kill someone, so I followed him here." Eddie explained to the curious gazes of the room.

"Guardian Belikov, what is the meaning of this?" Janine yelled as she marched across the room so that she was standing before him. Dimitri threw me a disgusted look, reached into his pocket and handed a small box to Rose's mother somewhat begrudgingly. Janine cautiously opened the box and started sobbing uncontrollably, the box fell to the floor and landed with a small thud at Lissa's feet.

Lissa too opened the box with a slightly different reaction; she immediately started (and kept on) screaming. Fear gripped me as I reached out to catch the box that had begun to slip from Lissa's grasp. I knew that something terrible, something Rose related must lie in that box for it to have caused such extreme reactions from Janine, Lissa and Dimitri.

As I began to open the box I felt a jolt in my mind, it was like that feeling you get when you feel someone watching you put slightly different. There was a presence in my mind like someone was trying to reach me but couldn't quite get through, it was a bizarre feeling and for some reason it gave me the sudden desire to dreamwalk.

I rarely ignored my impulses and I didn't think to start now, so I closed my eyes and reached out with my mind and found…Rose. She was there asleep and barely hanging on but she was definitely there so I focused on her and drew her into my dream. In the blink of an eye she was standing beside me at the Colorado ski lodge at which we had first met.

"Tell Dimitri not to come," she whispered to me "it's a trap." Her whispered warning had seemingly drained her energy and her image began to flicker. "No!" I screamed and reached for her. I caught her wrists and held on desperately trying to think of a way to keep her here in the dream world with me, she seemed to know this somehow and a ghost of a smile flitted across her features. "Everyone wakes up eventually Adrian" she stated with just a hint of the signature Rose Hathaway grin on her face.

I opened my mouth to reply that we'd see about that but as I turned to face her she disappeared and the dream began to dissolve…

A/n: Sorry if its short but I find it a little difficult to write from Adrian's POV. If you have any requests for POVs or plot twists or characters you think should come into the story then feel free to PM.


	6. Warning

A/n: Sorry that this took so long but I kept getting distracted by things like starting a band with my besties (I'm vocals), writing poetry, practicing my vocals, homework, and learning Russian.

Disclaimer: (somewhere in the vicinity of Buenos Aires)

Alejandra: ¿Perdón, quién es Dimitri?

Alfonso: ¿Qué es esto fanfiction que habla?

Me: Erm…¡Hola. Really should have brushed up on my Spanish before I flew to Buenos Aires.

*calls Richelle Mead*

RM: Hello, this is Richelle Mead. Who is speaking?

Me: Okay so I'm in Buenos Aires, where do I go?

RM: *hangs up*

Me: Hello, Richelle…HELLOOOOO. *thinks for a moment*….*pieces things together*…*gasps* I'VE BEEN PLAYED! Adios Alfonso, Adios Alejandra!

*runs back in the **general** direction of the airport*

RPOV

I woke up suddenly in the pitch dark without even the vaguest idea of where I was, at first it was hard to discern whether or not my eyes were open. My head was pounding and I felt disorientated as I unsuccessfully attempted to remember how I had gotten here.

Slowly and unsteadily I stood and extended my arms, finding that my fingers easily reached the walls of my confinement.

Gradually my eyes adjusted to the sparse light in the room and I could see that I was in a small room, most likely a basement, furnished only with a small wooden chair. Mind spinning I collapsed into this chair as I pondered my current predicament.

Vaguely remembered some sort of strigoi invasion on the academy and I hoped that my friends were all okay as I had no idea where anyone else was or what had happened to them, let alone what had happened to me.

As a huge crash sounded from outside my prison I gripped my little chair tightly and readied myself to meet my captor. Loud footsteps and then a blinding light invaded my vision and it took several moments of rapid blinking for my eyes to adjust.

My prison indeed appeared to be a basement and from the steep and seemingly endless stairs beyond the now ajar door, I was very deep under the ground. Standing before me was a tall and imposing strigoi.

I started at first I thought that it was Adrian but as I looked closer I could note some small differences. This creature had the blood red eyes and pale skin of a strigoi and where Adrian's hair was chestnut brown this man's was a pale silvery blonde.

The cruel smirk contorting his features reminded me of someone but it took me a moment to figure out whom, Queen Tatiana. That was who his look reminded me of, that day in court when Tatiana had told me to stay away from Adrian she had worn a similar expression.

"Sleeping Beauty awakens" he whispered menacingly and instinctively I made a swipe for his face, intending to wipe his stupid smirk right off his face. He had the advantage of strigoi reflexes and before my fist had come within an inch of his face, he had gripped my arm and slammed me into the wall with only the slightest the flick of his wrist.

I could feel my ribs snap as the impact wracked through my body. The strigoi leaned forward so close that our noses were almost touching, and said "I've been waiting for my chance to get to you, for how else do you bait the God-like Dimitri Belikov than with the one thing in the world that he actually cares about. You see Dimitri and I go way back and let's just say it's his turn to lose."

He began to laugh manically and it was then that I made a split decision that even at the time I knew I'd regret later - I spat in his face. Rage contorted his features and then before I could even see him move all light was abruptly extinguished and I was plunged into darkness.

When I opened my eyes I had a double take – I was back at the ski lodge that St. Vladimir's had taken us to in Colorado. It took me several moments to realize that in actuality I had once again fallen into one of Adrian's bizarre dreams. However I could already feel myself being dragged back to consciousness and I knew that I had to act quickly to warn

"Tell Dimitri not to come," I managed to say to Adrian "it's a trap." Even just this whispered warning had seemed to drain my energy and frighteningly I could perceive that I had begun to flicker. "No!" I faintly heard Adrian say and I think he may have reached for me.

He frantically grabbed at my wrists and it was clear that he was desperately seeking a way to keep me there in the dream world with him. "Everyone wakes up eventually Adrian" said and flashed what I hoped resembled my signature Rose Hathaway grin.

Suddenly a blinding light flooded my vision once more, when my eyes had adjusted I could see that I was again in my small prison however unlike last time I was now tightly bound to the small chair in the corner. I looked up and saw that the blonde strigoi from earlier looming before me with a tray holding what could only be described as instruments as torture.

Since I was now also gagged I could do nothing but shut my eyes and grit my teeth as the searing and burning sensations of pain engulfed me.

A/n: so..love it? Hate it? Want me to go and drown myself for writing this piddle? Review?


	7. Sparta

A/n: Hey people writing this in English - you love me don't you? Sorry it took a while but got a pretty mean review that discouraged me for a little while :(

Disclaimer: (Random forest near Buenos Aires…definitely not in a residential area…)

Me: …hello…..

Forest: …helloooo...

Me: Wait a minute. Why is the forest talking to me?

Forest: I'm not, Anastasia- you're just going CRAZY!

Me:...going?...

Forest:…

Me: Well, got any smartass comebacks you stupid forest?

(Let us all remember that I am dehydrated and well crazy)

Forest: Ya mum is going!

Me: Okay that's just sad.

_Forest has left the chat room_

Me: Wait what?

DPOV

Large raindrops tapped against the window as the plane lowered altitude. We'd been flying for hours and the cold and wintry weather was telling of our fast approaching destination –

Novosibirsk.

It had been weeks since I had last seen my Roza and my only guarantee that she was still alive was from Adrian Ivashkov, his infrequent visits to her dreams were really the only thing that kept me sane.

Lissa and I had both been repeatedly assured by Adrian that Rose was okay but I could see through his bravado and I knew that there was something he was holding back. This was going to be a long plane trip if I spent it worrying about Rose, instead of worry I thought back to the last time I had seen her before the fight.

We were in the cabin and it had been the most amazing time in my life, I finally had my Roza there in my arms and I realized that I'd never really be able to let her go again. As I lay there looking into her beautiful, warm brown eyes I thought to myself that no matter what I never wanted to be separated from her and knew that I'd give up my post as Lissa's guardian. We'd come up with a plan so that we could be together always. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep thinking about my Roza and how much I missed her.

I opened my eyes to a bright light and at first I was confused, for had I not just fallen asleep on a plane to Russia? Wherever I was it definitely was not Russia – I was in a bright meadow filled with beautiful old oak trees and roses of all different colours. The intoxicating scent of all the different roses wafted in the cool breeze that rustled through the meadow. Nearby I could hear water trickling in a small stream and the chirps of small birds flitting through the trees – just out of sight.

I had barely a moment to note all these amazing sights and sounds and to appreciate the beauty of the place when suddenly I was into complete mental and physical paralysis by the sight before me. Adrian Ivashkov was kneeling before a small crying girl, I took a step backward thinking this was some weird mistake – how had I ended up in what appeared to be Adrian's?

My state of confusion lasted only a split second before I realized who she was though. Quietly, so as not to interrupt the serious conversation Adrian and her were having, I moved closer to them – hardly breathing in anticipation.

"You're not even listening to me! Just tell him whatever it is he wants to know about Belikov, how much more of this torture can you stand? We don't even know what the lasting effects of what he's done so far are going to be, more is just making it worse!" Adrian exclaimed. I had no idea what he was going on about.

"No," the girl whispered back ferociously "I will never give in, he won't break me and I would never betray Dimitri like that."

"Betray? If he knew what they were doing to you and why he'd be there telling them himself! This is madness!" Adrian yelled, he seemed on the verge of hysterics.

"This is SPARTA!" Rose screeched back and fell back in a fit of giggles. Adrian gave an exasperated sigh and turned away from her in dismay, his eyes widened in shock as he registered my presence. He motioned for me to remain silent and then turned back to Rose who was busy collecting herself from her outburst.

"Oh Rose, what are they doing to you now?" Adrian asked her quietly.

"It's bad Adrian; it's not just physical pain anymore. They're playing with different magics on me which is so much worse because at least when they were just hitting me I could put up a fight. He said that unless I give him what he wants soon then perhaps I'm more use to them dead." Rose choked on the last words, eyes now full of tears threatening to spill.

"WHAT?" I yelled interrupting whatever Adrian was about to say. Rose looked at me, eyes wide with shock and even terror.

"Oh gees." Adrian muttered and promptly disappeared leaving only me standing only a meter from Rose.

"Uh….er….Dimitri?" Rose finally managed. Before she could try and form a whole sentence though I closed the distance between us and pulled her tightly into an embrace. I was so happy to have her in my arms again, even if it was just a dream.

"I miss you so much" I tell her, trying to leave some of the pain that I feel from our separation out of my voice.

"I miss you too," she replies failing to erase any pain from hers "but it's not over yet. The war is still raging." She's lost me completely but for now it doesn't matter, I am content to just hold her close and tell her how much I miss and love her. We sit for what must be hours, both finding comfort in this rare meeting. We don't dwell on when we'll next meet but I do promise her that I will come for her.

As the night becomes dawn my Roza smiles her beautiful smile at me and whispers "I love you" as both her and the dream fade into nothing.

I wake the next morning to the sound of my phone ringing loudly. Groggily I flip it open and murmur an abbreviated greeting to the caller.

"Dimitri, its Alberta. We have a problem" Alberta said seriously through the phone.

"What is it?" I asked, suddenly alert.

"Natasha Ozera was found dead in the school cafeteria this morning. There was a message on the wall in her blood" Alberta explained.

"What did it say?" I asked her, full of dread.

"Welcome to the war Dimka"


End file.
